Raven laughed
by akirk1
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy are left alone in the Tower. Will this be BB's chance to land the girl of his dreams? How does Rae feel about it all? BBxRae, HET LEMON. Lot's of sex and some masturbation. It is rated M for a reason! - This is my first work of FanFic EVER! Also I am not sure about the uploading and all that So please be gentle. Hopefully I will get the hang of it all!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans, If I did Then it would be a lot more M and R rated!

 **Chapter 1**

It was a typical day at the Titans Tower. The summer season was almost finished wrapping up and the chill of fall was starting to cling to the air. To be honest that was fine with Raven, the pale, lavender-haired demoness who was currently meditating in her room. She much preferred the fall and winter to the spring and summer. She despised heat, especially the unbearable humidity that usually came along with it. She hated the feeling of going outside when the air felt so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Also it was always easier to put more clothes on when it came to being cold. But you could never really take enough off when it came to being hot. She was just finishing her meditation and her mind was starting to drift happily to the upcoming holidays (Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas) when there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She asked. "Friend Raven?" called Starfire, "it is I, Friend Starfire." Raven sighed and rolled her eyes a bit. She actually liked Starfire, but she could never understand how Star managed to keep her odd speech and mannerisms even after all of this time on earth. Even people with accents tend to lose them after being away from home for so long. Raven sometimes wondered if she kept it up because Star knew that Robin liked it. After dancing around each other for years the two finally got together. And thank Azar they did! The sexual tension that was building up in that tower was stifling, even Raven had started to feel the effects of it.

Coming back from her thoughts Raven opened the door and motioned for Starfire to enter. "Yes Starfire? What is it?" She asked. The orange and pink alien floated over to her and clasped her hands around Ravens. "I have wonderful news!" She practically squealed. "Robin and I are going to partake in the earth custom known as 'the vacation'!" "Ooookay" Raven deadpanned. "What has that got to do with me?" Here Starfire turned rather serious as she answered Raven. "Well, we shall be gone for one earth week and as you remember friend Cyborg is out of town as well. So that leaves you and…" Raven interrupted her "…Beast Boy alone here together for almost a week." She sighed loudly. It wasn't that she hated Beast Boy, actually she had started to grow rather fond of him over the years. Especially since he had matured slightly mentally and a tad more than slightly physically. She had to admit that the boy was actually hot now that he was older. Her and Beast Boy alone together in the tower for a whole week? The thought did make her slightly happy, that is until she realized the total improbability of it all. "But Star, what if something happens while you are gone?" she asked. "Three titans gone and only two left to protect the city? That doesn't seem very responsible." "Robin has already taken the precautions." She beamed happily. "We are all to have our communicators with us in case of trouble. Robin and I will not be very far away on our 'the vacation'. And Friend Cyborg is not far either." Raven sighed again, she was starting to lose count. She could tell that Star was happy and excited about this new experience (though to be fair when was the alien princess ever NOT excited and happy about something?). "Well it sounds like you two have everything under control. When do you leave?" "Tonight!" she squealed, and with that zoomed out of Raven's room. Leaving her in a bit of a state. "That soon?" she thought to herself. "Oh Azar." And with that she sighed once more.

Later that evening Beast Boy was sitting on the couch absently flipping through the channels. Robin and Starfire had left an hour earlier and he was now bored off his nuts. He hadn't seen Raven since they left and he was more than a bit let down. It was no secret that the changeling had a thing for the demon. He had been drooling over her and following her around like a lost puppy since the day they met. Every time he annoyed her with a lame joke or rude noise it was just so she would notice him. Even if it were for just a second and even if it were for no reason other than annoyance, she still acknowledged his presence. About two years earlier though Cyborg finally sat him down and had a talk with him. "BB, we all know you like her, but you have GOT to stop annoying the poor girl!" Beast Boys ears fell slightly as he asked "Then what am I supposed to do? I don't think she would ever even look at me if I didn't do something to make her." Cyborg sighed. He was the oldest titan and as such had kind of taken on the role as older brother/surrogate father to the others. Nothing overt or anything, but in subtle ways, like gently guiding one of them when they needed help… as he was doing now with Beast Boy. "Trust me BB, Raven notices you." "Yeah, she notices how annoying I am." He slumped some more. "That's not what I mean, man." Cyborg put a hand on his friends shoulder. Beast Boy looked at him questioningly, "what _do_ you mean then?" he asked. "I mean that I have seen her watching you when no one is looking. Not like a creepy stalker or anything, but just out of the corner of her eye. There is something about you that catches her attention and it is not when you are being annoying." Beast Boy looked confused, Cyborg sighed again and went on. "I think she does like you, or at least she could if you would calm down and grow up a little. Raven has a lot to deal with. You and I know her issues better than anyone. She seems to look at you when you're calm or just being your goofy self, and not turning on the cheese or upping the annoyance levels. I am not telling you to totally change who you are, none of us would like that, and I am just telling you to tone it down a notch or two."

Beast Boy thought long and hard about what Cyborg had said that day. The thought that he didn't need to try so hard to get Raven to notice him and that she might have already done it on her own had never entered his mind. After all, how could that goddess ever stoop so low as to notice a small green changeling? He was now torn between hope and despair. But in the end he took Cyborg's advice to heart and made an effort to mature, or at the very least, not actually _try_ to annoy Raven.

But what surprised him the most was that it actually worked! After a few weeks Raven started to openly look at him more and more. And then, wonder of wonders, she actually spoke to him in a civil tone. One night, while the titans were all lazing around the tower she commented on his change. They were in the kitchen, she was having a mug of tea and he was eating a tofu and bean sprout sandwich when she said, "You seem to be growing up Gar." Beast Boy looked up in surprise. Not only did she just speak directly to him but she also used his name. "Oh, well…" Beast Boy stammered rubbing his hand behind his head and messing up his hair. "I just thought… that… you know… I didn't need to try so hard." He let out a nervous laugh. "Well, I am impressed and I believe that you though right." Raven gave him a sly smile before putting her mug in the sink and hovering out of the kitchen.

Ever since that night the two of them had actually become friends, not super best friends, but enough so that the other titans noticed. No one said anything but they were all secretly rooting for Beast Boy and Raven to end up together. They seemed to be the only two in the tower that didn't know they were meant for each other.

Beast Boy was pulled out of his silent musings when he heard the sound of a door sliding open. Since it was only him and Raven in the tower he knew who it was. He looked over his shoulder and saw Raven slowly floating towards him. Even after all of this time he still found her stunning. She had filled out more as she got older and had taken on a more womanly appearance. Her hips and breast were fuller and she had curves for days. She wasn't model skinny like Starfire was, and that was fine with him. She looked like a woman should look, soft and supple and warm to the touch. The animals in him needed a woman with substance, someone who could withstand a mate and even match them blow for blow. Sadly he knew Raven saw herself as pudgy and even bordering on fat. When you are forced to watch someone with a figure like Starfire's zoom around the house it was bound to take its toll. He desperately wanted to grab her and caress her and tell her that no matter what she was perfect. She was beautiful and healthy and that was just how he liked her.

He didn't realize that he was openly staring at her, going a little slack-jawed in the process. Raven wanted to be mad, but he looked so innocent. She knew he wasn't leering at her, it almost seemed like he looked at her with wonder and awe. If she were being totally honest with herself she would have admitted that she liked it. She had hovered over to the couch at this point and had sat down next to him. "Hello Gar." She smiled slightly. Beast Boy started and snapped back to reality. "Hey Rae." He squeaked, blushing furiously. Thank goodness he was green because at that moment he felt red all over. "What are you doing?" she asked. Beast boy let out the air he had been holding "Nothing, just bored to death and trying to find something on the TV." "Ah." Was all she said. He was starting to feel awkward so he decided to make things even worse by bringing up the fact that they were totally alone in the tower. "So here we are, all alone." He laughed nervously. "What are gonna do for the week?" He was mentally slapping himself in the forehead. Raven could feel his embarrassment, even if she wasn't an empath she would have noticed it, and gave a small laugh. As she looked at the green changeling she took him in. He was taller and more filled out than when he was younger as well. He was toned but not over muscled. She knew he worked out a lot but even with all of the weights and cardio he did he still had a little bit of softness to him. She figured it was all the pizza. She knew he viewed it as flab and hated it, but she loved it. While she liked her men toned, she also liked them soft. If she wanted someone all hard then she would go after someone like Robin. He was pure muscle and looked it too. Not that he was ugly, not by any means, she just preferred her men to have a bit more flesh to them.

"Raven?" Raven was dragged out of her musings by the green man who was looking at her quizzically. He had his head cocked to the side and she giggled softly. "What is it?" Beast Boy asked cocking his head even more. "You look like a puppy when you do that." Beast boy grinned and quickly changed into a green puppy. He wagged his tail and opened his mouth letting his tongue loll out into a goofy doggy grin. Raven laughed a little harder. Taking this as encouragement Beast Boy gave an excited yip and started to chase his tail. Growling when he failed to catch it. Raven actually gave a full laugh at that point. The changeling then turned back into himself and smiling looked at her and said "I don't think I have ever heard you laugh out loud like that. It's a nice sound." Raven blushed. While it was true that she was more expressive now that Trigon had been vanquished, she still wasn't used to being openly emotional. So it was a rare treat, one that Beast Boy loved, when she laughed or smiled. "So did you figure it out then?" She suddenly asked him. He looked confused for a moment, "figure what out?" "What we are going to do for the week, now that we have the tower all to ourselves." She said matter of fact, and though Beast Boy couldn't be sure, but also with the hint of a sly smile. Beast Boy got a sudden idea. He knew it was insane but he figured if he didn't do something now then he might lose his chance forever, no guts no glory right?

 **Chapter 2**

Beast Boy leaned into Raven, slowly, looking at her all the time. He could hear her breathing as he got closer and closer, her eyes went wide at his boldness. When he was just inches away from her he suddenly changed back into the puppy and gave her a huge sloppy lick across the face. His tongue dragged from her chin, up her cheek and stopped at her hair line leaving a wet trail of dog slobber. "EWWWW! BEAST BOY!" Raven yelled wiping her face off with her cloak. Beast Boy gave a yip, jumped off the couch, got into the puppy play bow position, yipped one more time, wagged his tail then took off running. Raven laughed out loud for the second time that day (a new record for her) and took off after him.

They raced through the tower, taking turns chasing each other. It was like they were kids again. Raven had no clue that something as simple as a game of chase could be so much fun. They merrily ran around the tower for the better part of 45 minutes when Beast Boy finally got tired and had to stop. Running as a cheetah was one thing, but running as a fat little puppy with short legs was something else entirely. He had stopped back in the common room and almost made it to the couch when Raven ghosted though a wall and snatched him up. "Gotcha!" she yelled triumphantly. Beast Boy, still in puppy form, laughed and threw his paws up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay, you win!" Raven grinned and set him down. With a pop he was back in his normal form. At this point Raven had collapsed on the couch and was still smiling and lightly laughing. "That was really run Beast Boy, I felt like a child again." She gave a contented sigh and looked at him once more, directly this time. "Thank you." She said. She was looking straight into Beast Boys emerald eyes and he in turn was staring into her amethyst ones. "God Rae, you are so completely beautiful." The words escaped him before he could even stop them, He would have regretted saying them, but at that moment he felt as though he saw something in her that hadn't been seen by any other titan, possibly by any other soul, ever. He felt like he was falling into her eyes and actually touching her deep within. He saw Raven laughing and playing, he saw her free from emotional restraint and openly expressing herself, he saw her passionlessly kissing him and being kissed by him. All of these images flashed across his mind in mere seconds, but to him they felt like hours. Raven gasped and blushed at his sudden declaration. It wasn't that she didn't believe him. She knew he liked her. Hell, the entire East Coast knew he liked her. She also knew she was attractive, but she would have never used the word beautiful to describe herself. As she sat there she began to pick up on Beast Boys feelings. She felt love and admiration coming off him in waves, but there was something new this time. When his imagination got to the part with them kissing she began to feel waves of lust and passion rolling off of him. She had felt lust and passion before, she had felt it come off the other titans. Robins was directed at Starfire and vice versa, and weirdly enough Cyborgs was directed at everything from Jinx to the T-car. But she honestly could not remember ever feeling it from Beast Boy. Or at least she had never noticed it if it did. The feeling was intoxicating and was starting to get to her.

Though neither realized it they were slowly leaning into one another. The lust was starting to build up a heat in the pit of Raven's stomach. She was vaguely aware that she was feeling what Beast Boy was feeling and she only momently wondered how _she_ actually felt when Beast Boys lips went crashing into hers. After a moment of shock she realized that he had wrapped his arms around her and was squeezing her. She warred with herself for a moment but the passion won out. And to Beast Boys utter shock and amazement she took a sharp breath through her nose, leaned in closer, grabbing him right back, and opened her mouth to him. At this point she had climbed into his lap and was essentially straddling him. Their tongues danced with each other as their hands and arms groped. They pawed at each other like wild animals. It was like all the years of built up tension had finally come to a head. Beast Boy could feel himself becoming aroused… and so could Raven. She felt him start to harden under her and without even thinking ground her hips into his lap. He groaned into her mouth and pushed her down further onto his rapidly expanding member. It felt amazing to both parties and only made their kisses that much more savage. At length though they had to stop and come up for air. The two parted and both panting just looked at each other. "Um, wow" was all Raven was able to say, at the same time Beast Boy let out an amazed "dude!" They looked at each other and blushed. "Well… that was…." Raven started to say when she was interrupted by Beast Boy "…horrible? I'm so sorry Rae, I don't know what came over me! Please don't kill me" he shut his eyes tight and braced himself for the black energy blows he was sure were to follow. "I was going to say nice." Raven stated lightly bopping him on the head. "Even kind of hot" she added in a smaller voice. Beast opened his eyes and looked at her. "Did she just say hot?" he thought to himself? "She liked it?" He thought again. His heart leapt with joy at the thought that his love might not be so unrequited after all.

They sat on the couch for a little while, not looking at each other but completely lost in thought. Each thinking of the other and what had just happened. Both were happy to say the least. Raven finally broke the silence, "Well, I think I am going to go meditate for a while then go to bed." She got up and started to hover towards her room. "Um, Raven?" Beast Boy called out, turning on the couch to look at her. She stopped for a moment at the doorway, "yes?" she said turning around. "I really do think you are beautiful." He said with a very sincere smile. Raven turned quickly to go but not before Beast Boy caught sight of the little smile that had started to spread across her face.

After a couple of hours of trying to meditate, which proved to be impossible because her mind kept going back to the scene on the couch with Beast Boy, Raven decided that she needed a shower. She uncrossed her legs and floated down. She still had butterflies in her stomach when she thought about it. As she made her way to the shower she thought about what it would be like if she had gone further with him. It wasn't as though she was a blushing young virgin, at 23 she had been with guys before and knew her way around a man. She didn't have sex all the time, she was very choosy when it came to her lovers, but she did have a good bit of experience under her belt. She had no idea how experienced Beast Boy was, she assumed that he had taken at least one lover since his dalliance with Terra a few years earlier, but other than that she had no clue. Even before the Trigon incident when she had to keep a tight leash on her emotions she was still able to control herself enough to experience, and even enjoy, sex. She knew what she liked and she knew how to get it without blowing up the room, or the person, she was with. She was now in the shower and was enjoying the feel of the hot water cascading down her head and body. As she shampooed and cleaned herself she let her thoughts wonder again to Beast Boy. She thought about the kissing, She thought about how good he felt when she grinded against him, she thought about watching him train, she thought about how good he looked with his shirt off. As she thought about all of these things she became aware of becoming aroused. She started to get that feeling in the pit of her stomach, that ache that meant her nether regions would be heating up soon. The more she thought about his powerful body and the way he had touched her on the couch the hotter she became.

Without even realizing it her right hand had started to travel in a southern direction on her body. When she realized what she was doing she decided to go with it. She had never thought about Beast Boy in that way while pleasuring herself and thought it might be fun. She reached her vagina and started to stroke her clit, she dipped her finger into her opening and felt the wetness that had gathered there, even with the shower water flowing over her she could still feel how wet she had gotten herself. She used that wetness to finger her clit some more. She rubbed it slowly at first, making small circles on and around it. As she started to heat up more she applied more pressure and began to stroke harder. She was leaning against the back wall of the shower now. One leg in the tub and the other propped up on the side. Her other hand was gripping the washcloth bar so she could maintain her balance. She moaned and kept going. She was starting to get into it. She was picturing all of the things she wanted Beast Boy to do to her. She pictured his strong fingers going in and out of her, she pictured his tongue lapping at her clit and driving her to ecstasy. It wasn't until she began to think about his hardening member from earlier that she really started to moan. She imagined him taking her from behind, pounding her into oblivion. She imagined riding him, driving him to madness with pleasure. Finally she imagined him on top of her, kissing her breasts, her neck, and her lips. She could feel that she was getting close. Panting, she imagined him getting off, she imagined him moaning her name with pleasure. She was at the edge now and with one more firm push of her finger she called out Beast Boys name and released.

 **Chapter 3**

Beast Boy was in his room lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He had gotten rid of the bunk beds right before his 18th birthday. He always thought that he would bring Terra or some other girl home one night and didn't want to be embarrassed by having them so he had traded it in for a queen size. But he was 21 now and no girl, aside from the female titans, had ever been in his room. Beast Boy was almost totally inexperienced when it came to sex. Sure he had made out several times, he had even fingered Terra once, but that was as far as he ever got. He had never actually had sex. He did his best to keep that secret from the other titans and had actually done a good job. He hadn't been on a date or even kissed a girl in quite a while and having Raven grind against him on the couch severely reminded him of that. It was almost as if their minds were in sync. As raven was thinking about Beast Boy and the pleasure they could give each other he was thinking the same about her. He felt his member start to harden and figured that he might as well take care of it. Having already discarded his shirt upon entering his room he now slipped off his pants and boxers. He was already at half-mast when he began to slowly stoke himself. The more he thought of Raven the harder he got and the better it felt. "Well" he thought to himself. "This won't take long." When he was fully erect he sped up the pace. His imaginations of Raven almost mirrored the ones she was having of him. He pictured looking at her as her lavender head bobbed up and down on his penis. He groaned at the thought of her lips on his dick. He recalled all the porno's that he had watched and, using them as reference, placed himself and Raven in those positions that he had seen the most. Taking her from behind, her riding him at a full gallop, both of them lying on their sides while he held one of her legs in the air and pumped into her from behind. He imagined Raven moaning with pleasure and calling out his name. He knew if he ever actually heard her moan out his name in real life he would probably cum on the spot. But in his fantasies he was a marathon runner when it came to sex and they would fuck for hours. He felt the tension start to build up in that spot just above his groin. He was close. He started jacking it harder and faster, moaning Raven's name as he went. His hips were bucking in time with his strokes. He was panting at this point and with one final buck he felt the sheer pleasure of his orgasm. His seed spilled out over his legs and bed sheets. He was still twitching a little as he lay there, catching his breath. He had beat it to Raven more times than he could count, but this time he actually had a real life scene to help him along. And that made it that much more intense.

After her shower Raven decided to get something to eat. She looked at the clock, 12:30am. She hadn't heard anything coming from the tower or from Beast Boys room so she assumed he had gone to bed. Wearing nothing more than a towel she wondered into the kitchen to scrounge something up. She was bent over raiding the fridge so she didn't hear when Beast Boy softly padded into the kitchen on the same quest for food. The sight of her bent over in nothing but a towel that barely covered her made him stop dead in his tracks. As he came to an abrupt halt his bare feet made a small squeak on the cool kitchen linoleum and Beast Boy muttered a "gah" type noise. Raven heard this and shot straight up. Well she almost shot straight up. She misjudged her space and ended up hitting her head on the inside top of the fridge. "Ow!" she squeaked, immediately reaching up to rub the top of her head. For a split second she forgot all about being practically naked in the kitchen. Beast Boy snapped out of his trance and hurried over to her. "You alright Rae?" He asked, honest concern showing in his eyes. "ugh, yeah I'm fine. You startled me is all." She rubbed her head some more. "Oh, sorry about that." Said Beast Boy looking down. When Raven opened her eyes she saw him standing there, his eyes cast down and in all of his half naked glory. He was in nothing more than his boxers; thinking that Raven was asleep as well he thought it would be safe to raid the fridge. He looked up and his green skin started to color a bit when he realized that Raven was openly staring at him. "This is what she must feel like when I stare at her." He thought to himself. Raven realized he was looking at her and she shook herself out of the trance that his body had put her in. She had to admit that it was glorious. Toned and strong but still soft. He looked like a man who could go out, kill some bad guys, chop some wood, then come home for a nice comfortable snuggle. In his embarrassment Beast Boy did the only thing he could, with his hand on his hip and a silly grin on his face he asked "see anything you like?" He had raised his other hand and made it go limp at the wrist like the sassy gay men he saw on TV. He was going for a joke and a laugh but what he got was far better. Raven looked up at him and simply nodded. "Yes I do." She said quietly but firmly. Beast boy dropped his arms to his sides in surprise and gave a surprised "oh?" Raven was slowly walking towards him, as if her lust was pulling her along and she had no choice but to follow. The quest for food now forgotten, she could only stare at the green man in front of her. Her hunger had changed its course and she needed something new to satisfy her.

He had no earthly idea why but as Raven was advancing towards him Beast Boy was slowly backing up. He finally bumped into the kitchen table and stopped. He looked around at it and tried to steady himself. When he turned his head back around Raven was right in front of him. She was slowly reaching her hands up to feel his exposed chest. "Oh dear God" Beast Boy thought. "Is this really happening?" Even though Raven had control of her emotions she could still command them. She was letting Lust take center stage now. Raven was still in control but Lust fueled her fire and her hunger for him. She thought back to her shower from earlier, her head and heart danced at the thought that she might be able to actually act out some of the scenes from her personal porno. She was rubbing her hands down his green chest now, feeling every inch of exposed skin, Beast Boy leaned his head back and closed his eyes to better enjoy the feeling. Her touches were so intimate. He could feel himself getting aroused and he knew that since he was only wearing boxers it would start to be pretty obvious soon, but with the way Raven was touching him he didn't think she would mind. "Gar?" Raven said. It took some effort for him to answer, "Yes, Rae?" he said a little breathlessly. "Do you want this to continue?" He looked at her a little surprised, "huh?" he asked stupidly. Rae gave a small laugh. She knew the effect she was having on him and it made her even more aroused. "This." She raked her nails lightly down his chest for emphasis and he whimpered a little. "Do you want this to continue?" As his mind started to come back to him a bit he realized what she was asking. It took everything in him not to shout "DEAR GOD WOMAN YES I WANT THIS TO CONTINUE! DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID?" But to his credit managed to get out a shaky "Fuck yes I do." Raven could feel his emotions and knew he wanted her more than he had wanted anything in his life up till that moment.

Without another word she leaned down to kiss his chest. She slowly kissed and nipped at his sensitive flesh, when she reached his nipples she lightly bit them, earning a gasp and a groan from the changeling. She smiled inwardly and gave each one a small lick. "Rae." He whimpered, as she started to slowly kiss her way down his chest and abdomen. He was fully hard now, his cock poking through the front hole in his boxers. When she reached the waistband she noticed it and laughing slightly she gave the head of it a small lick. Beast Boys legs turned to jelly and he had to grip the table to keep himself upright, letting out a loud "GAH!" as he did. He almost came right there. Raven noticed this and a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Have you ever been with a woman Beast Boy?" she asked him huskily. He managed to shake his head in the negative, "unh-unh" he managed. "Really?" she asked surprised. He swallowed, "no, the most I have done is made out and fingered Terra." This new knowledge filled Raven with glee. Not only was she going to have him, she was going to be his first. "Well" she thought to herself. "I am going to have to show him a good time." After looking at him one more time she got on her knees, smiled up at him mischievously, pulled down his boxers and took his whole member into her mouth. Beast Boy nearly fell over from the pleasure. He let out a loud moan and was thanking every God whose name he could remember that this was happening to him. After a few seconds he managed to look down and caught sight of Raven's purple hair and head moving along his shaft. He thought back to when he was in his bed masturbating and couldn't believe that this real. This felt 1000 times better than his hand, in fact it felt so good that he found himself edging closer to the finish line. "No!" he thought desperately. "Not this soon!" Raven felt him tensing up and knew he would blow soon. She had actually counted on it. Knowing that this was his first blow job she assumed that he wouldn't be able to take much before he got off. "Rae" she heard him mewl, "I'm gonna…" but he never finished the sentence. Without warning he shot off right into her mouth. He grunted as she continued to suck. She knew what was going to happen so she had braced her throat to take the load. With any other guy she would never have let him get off in her mouth like that with no warning, but Gar was special. Even though she hated the taste of semen she drank it down for him.

When she had finished swallowing and she was sure Beast Boy was done she let go of him, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and got to her feet. He looked a little dazed and seemed to be staring into space at nothing as his breathing returned to normal. Raven went over to the sink to get a glass of water to wash the taste out of her mouth. "So?" she asked. "What did you think?" "Uh… That was…. Rae… You're…. Damn!" Was all he was able to get out. "I'll take that as an approval then." She said happily. "Sorry about getting off in your mouth like that." He said a little sheepishly. "And sorry that I only lasted like three minutes." "It's okay." She laughed. "Most guys usually don't last their first time." She had put her glass in the sink and was walking back over to him "Besides, I wanted to get that out of the way before we went further." She said seductively. "More?" He said, with a goofy grin on his face. "We are going to do more?" "Of course silly." She chuckled. "That is, if you want to." His answer was to grab her and kiss her as fiercely as possible. Raven was shocked by the sudden impact and stumbled a bit, but soon regained her footing. She threw her arms around his neck and met him kiss for kiss. While he may not have much experience in the sex department, he sure knew how to kiss. His tongue expertly slipped past her lips and found its way into her mouth. She opened for him and let him take control. He turned her around and picked her up. Raven wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to move from the kitchen to his bedroom. Raven broke for air and realized where they were going; she smiled up at him and nipped at his neck. The animals inside of him were starting to wake up and he groaned. He bent down and nipped her back, using his fangs so that there was a slight pain mixed with the pleasure. Raven gasped and moaned a little. Beast Boy smiled to himself that he was able to get that reaction out of her.

 **Chapter 4**

They finally made it to his door. Using her powers Raven simply phazed them straight through it. There was no sense in stopping to bother with locks and punch codes. When they reached the bed they collapsed onto it, Beast Boy giving out a little grunt as they did. Raven laughed at him. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her lovingly. "I love it when you laugh and smile" he said. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. Raven blushed at his look and touch. "Gar. . ." she started. But he interrupted her, "No Rae, I have been in love with you for years. You are a goddess and all I ever wanted to do was worship you." Raven gasped a little at his confession. She knew he liked her, but love? That was different. Did she even love him? She was extremely attracted to him, they had already established that, but love him? As if sensing her thoughts Beast Boy pulled her face in close and looked into her eyes. "Even if you don't love me like I love you, just knowing that you care for me is enough… for now at least." He added with a sly smile at the end. As an answer Raven leaned into him and gently kissed his lips. He kissed back with the same gentleness and for a while they just lay on the bed slowly kissing and caressing each other. Beast Boy was drinking in his love and wanted every second to last. But Raven had other ideas.

She slowly broke away from his gentle grip and looked at him. Beast Boy looked at her quizzically. She raised herself up on the bed. "Time for some fun BB." She said with almost a Cheshire grin. Beast Boy was still hung up on her calling him BB (which she had never done) when he realized that she was now standing and was starting to remove her towel. That realization snapped him back to attention pronto. She slowly opened the fluffy white towel and let it drop in a puddle to the floor. Beast Boy looked at her with awe. She was perfect in every imaginable way. Her breasts were nice and round, He figured her for a full C-cup. Her hips had a roundness to them as well making her womanly figure even more alluring. Her stomach was flat but still malleable; it wasn't rock solid with a goofy six pack shining through. He could imagine how good and soft she would feel underneath him. Raven put her hand on her hip, "like what you see?" she said using his line from earlier. "You have no idea." He managed to choke out. He had seen naked women before on TV, but this was his first experience seeing one in real life. He was spellbound by her. She slowly turned around for him so he could see all of her. Her back was just as perfect as her front and he could find nothing wrong with her. After she felt he had looked his fill she commanded him to stand and strip as well. He almost fell over himself trying to accomplish the task. She laughed, "Easy there Gar." He went to sit down again and she shook her head. "It's my turn to look." He got back to his feet and stood in front of the bed. "Come closer" She demanded. He complied and walked to her. She stopped him with a hand on his chest. With her hand still on him she began to slowly walk around his naked body. She drank him in. Every nook and cranny of his figure was explored by her sharp eyes. Beast Boy followed her movements with his eyes. He knew what she was doing and he loved it. He knew that he should feel some level of self-consciousness, but if his mate wanted to look at him and determine if he was sufficient then who was he to argue. The animal side of him approved of her actions. She reached his back and let her hand trace over his shoulders and down to his backside. His green buttocks were firm and round. She grabbed a handful, squeezed and gave an approving "Hmmmm." She made her way back to the front and stepped back to admire her lover. As she was tracing him with her fingers he was starting to get hard again. By the time she made it to the front he was fully erect and standing in front of her with all of his glory. His member stood like a sentinel, alert and ready. He looked to be about 7 or 8 inches in length and was rather thick. She knew his size from earlier but she had yet to actually look at him. She knew she was going to love riding that cock. He knew she approved and that made his animal instincts roar in approval as well.

She walked past him and crawled onto the bed. "You are going to pleasure me now." She said as she laid on her back. Beast Boy made an audible, almost comical gulp. "I'm not sure I know how." He said nervously. "You are going to learn." She said with a hint of authority. Hearing this turned him on even more. He walked over to the bed and crawled on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. She moaned and ran her fingers through his soft green hair. He broke from the kiss and started to kiss her neck and nibble at her ear lobes. "Yes." She whispered encouraging him. Taking the hint he started to travel south, leaving little kiss trails down her chest and between her breasts. He took one of her breasts in his hand and started to gently massage it. He kissed all around it before zeroing in on the nipple. He gave it a light lick, like she had done earlier to the head of his penis and earned a moan for his efforts. "More." She moaned. He then took the entire nipple into his mouth and began to swirl his tongue around it. While he did this he began to pinch and massage the other breast. Raven began to writhe beneath him and he knew he was doing something right. Inspired by her moans he gave her nipple a final lick before continuing his kissing journey. He traveled down her stomach, pausing to playfully lick her belly button, she giggled and he kept going. He was down to her pubic hair when he stopped. He was rather embarrassed but he was a bit lost at this point. "Keep going" she said huskily. "I'll tell you when you are doing it right."

He slowly opened her legs and started kissing her inner thighs. He moved back over to her pubic hair and placed a gentle kiss on the hair right above her clitoris. "Gar." She moaned. He knew he was close to something good at this point. He lay down in front of her sex and took some time to examine it. He ran his fingers down her slit and breathed in her musky sent. His instincts were going into overdrive. He slowly inserted a finger into her opening and she moaned loudly. "Lick me Gar." She begged. "Please." He moved his finger in and out of her, adding another one to heighten her pleasure. After what seemed like forever to Raven he finally leaned in and licked her clit at an excruciatingly slow pace. "Ohhhh." She groaned. "Is that what you wanted?" He asked cheekily. "Yes it is. It is exactly what I wanted." She said breathlessly. "What do you want me to do next?" He asked with a hint of a smile. All the while still pumping his fingers in and out of her. "Lick me more." She panted. "A bit faster and with more pressure." "As the lady wishes." He chuckled. He was thoroughly enjoying himself and the sight of her writhing beneath him was extremely hot. For him to know that he could make her feel that amount of pleasure was intoxicating. He bent his head down and did as she asked. He licked faster, pressing his tongue on her clit with more pressure. Then he had an idea. He withdrew his fingers and lowered his head. He licked the length of her slit, pausing a moment to flick her clit with his tongue, before going back down and pushing his tongue inside of her opening. She was dripping wet and he loved it. She tasted amazing. He didn't know if that was how all girls tasted or if his love for Raven made her even more delicious. She grabbed his head and gasped as he started to fuck her with his tongue. He had moved his hand up to her clit and was rubbing it with his thumb while his tongue worked. Raven was in a state of pure bliss. Her shower fantasy was coming true. She was starting to feel herself getting close to climax, but she wasn't ready for this to be over yet. She grabbed a handful of his hair and tried to pull him away from her vagina. "Gar." She panted; he didn't seem to hear her and buried his face deeper into her. "Gar!" She said more loudly between pants and jerked his hair harder than she meant to. "Huh?" he asked bringing his head up. "I need you to stop." She managed to get out. He furrowed his brow, "did I do something wrong?" he asked with concern. "Oh Azar no!" she almost yelled. "You were doing everything right, almost too right! I wasn't ready to cum just yet."

"Oh, okay." Was all he said with a grin. "Come back up here." She said. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled. He was more than happy to comply. He kissed his way up her body, stopping to playfully nip each of her nipples before making his way to her neck and to her lips. They kissed deeply for a bit before Raven pushed him away. "I want you Gar." She said through half-lidded, pleasure filled eyes. "I need you inside of me." He didn't think he could get any harder but he could have sworn that in that instant he did. He positioned himself over her and gave her one last look. She nodded. With that he slowly slid into her, effectively ending his virginity. They both moaned as he slid deeper into her. "Oh God, Rae." He panted. "You feel incredible." He felt like he was melting. This level of pleasure was something he had never experienced. It felt so good that he almost came on the spot. He stopped himself by slowing down. Raven realized what he was doing and waited patiently for him to continue. She was enjoying the feel of him inside her; the pleasant stretching of her walls was amazing. When he had finally collected himself, and the danger of climaxing so soon had passed, he pushed all the way in to the hilt. He let out a low moan that was almost a growl. "Move Gar." Was all Raven needed to say. He slowly pulled out to the tip then slid back in again.

"Raven!" He growled. "Ohhhh!" was her moaned reply. He started to pick up the pace. He was going faster now and breathing heavily. At the volume Raven was reaching he was able to quickly thank the heavens that they were alone in the tower. Raven arched her back and raked her nails down him. He hissed in pain and thrust into her with a force that he didn't know he had. "Azar!" She screamed. He withdrew and slammed into her again and again. At this point neither were having coherent thoughts, much less coherent speech. They were basically grunting and growling. Beast Boy wanted a change of position so he grabbed Raven while her back was arched and lifted her up so that she was sitting in his lap. He shifted his weight so that she was fully on top of him and he was on his back now. "Mmmmm." Raven said happily. "This is my favorite position. It's my turn to fuck you now." And Fuck him she did. She rode him like a gaucho, bouncing with a force that would leave them both sore in the morning. Beast Boy just closed his eyes and let her at it. He was enjoying the ride. At one point she stopped bouncing and simply rocked back and forth on his cock, rubbing her clit against his pelvis. She threw her head back and groaned loudly. As he looked up at her Beast Boy was overcome with all the love he felt. Here was this goddess riding him and effectively giving him the most intense pleasure he had ever felt in his young life. He didn't know who he had made happy in the heavens, but obviously this was his reward. Raven was starting to rock faster. He had a feeling that she was building up to her climax. Beast Boy grabbed her hips and started moving them back and forth for her. She moaned in response. "Yes!" she cried. "Oh Azar, I am so close!" He moved backwards and sat himself up, getting her into the lap position again. He rocked his hips in a rhythm that matched her own. He then took one of her breasts into his mouth and licked and bit her nipple. She grabbed onto his shoulders and dug her nails into his skin. He growled at the pain and started to bite at her neck, the animal part of him marking her as his own. As he bucked he started to feel his own climax starting to peak. As fast as he could he flipped them over and landed back into the missionary position. He thrust hard and fast into her. His moans and her screams were getting louder by the second. "Gar!" Raven yelled as he yelled "Raven!" at the same time. The buildup was too much and almost as if they were in sync they both hit their orgasm. Beast Boys shot through him like a bolt of lightning and Raven's shook her to her very core. She could feel him releasing into her, his member throbbing with each spurt. He felt her walls squeezing him, almost milking him in the process. When the pleasure had subsided a bit and all they were left with was little quakes of pleasure, did they manage to look at each other. Both were breathing heavily as they looked into each other's eyes.

Once He had rolled off of her he simply lay beside her for a long moment. Soon she shifted to where she had her back to him and his arms were wrapped around her still naked form. For a long while neither one of them spoke. Raven was starting to happily drift off to sleep as Beast Boy finally broke the silence. "Damn Rae that was the best thing I have ever felt! I honestly had no idea sex would feel that good!" He almost sound like a happy child who had just woken up on Christmas morning to a houseful of presents. Raven chuckled sleepily, "Well it was pretty amazing for me as well." She said. Beast Boy sighed happily and tightened his embrace around her. He then grabbed the covers and pulled them over top of them. He snuggled closer to her, the sleepy feeling starting to come over him as well. Before he drifted off he had managed to look at the clock. It was almost 5:00am! They had been at it for almost three hours. Closer to four if you counted the kitchen incident. Beast Boy still couldn't believe his luck. As sleep started to take him buried his face into Raven's hair "I love you." He whispered before closing his eyes. Raven heard him as she too was losing consciousness. She sighed happily and was out like a light.

 **Chapter 5**

Beast boy was the first to wake several hours later. For a moment, in his grogginess, he had totally forgotten what had happened just a few hours earlier. It wasn't until he felt a sleeping Raven in his arms that it all came rushing back to him. Their activities played across his mind in vivid detail and the more he thought about it the happier he became. He already had a bad case of 'morning wood' but as he was replaying the night's events in his head he was unaware that he was unconsciously, slowly thrusting. Raven started to stir, feeling something hard grind against her backside. "At least let me pee first Gar." She laughed sleepily. Beast Boy, unaware that he had awoken her realized what he was doing and stopped abruptly. He was more than a little embarrassed, "Sorry Rae. I was just remembering last night." He said softly. Raven had turned over at this point, she was on her side and was propped up on one elbow. The sheet had slipped down so that it was only covering her from the waist down. Her other hand and arm were laying lazily on her side. Even with her messed up hair and sleep filled eyes Beast Boy still thought she looked like a vision. "I'm not mad." She laughed. "I actually thought it was kind of a nice reminder." She leaned over and kissed him lightly, pulling back to smile at him when she was done.

Beast Boy grinned his big goofy smile at her and reached out to snatch her in his arms. Giving her a tight squeeze he almost shouted, "Oh my god I love you!" At this point he had rolled over with her so that she was now laying on top of him. He lay there looking up at her and grinning like mad. Raven laughed and rested her head on his chest. She gave a contended sigh. Beast Boy started to stroke her hair with one hand and her bare back with the other when a thought occurred to him. He was almost afraid to voice the thought since its very mention could tear his newfound world apart. But in the end he needed to know. "What happens now Rae?" He asked quietly. Raven could feel that his emotions had shifted from total bliss to strained worry. She was relieved when he voiced his concerns because a small part of her was afraid that he wouldn't want her anymore now that he had had her, and that the worry he felt had to deal with how he was going to tell her. She looked at him, propping her head on top of her laced fingers that lay on his chest. "What do you want to happen?" she asked. "I want to be with you." He said simply. "I don't ever want this to end." She was cheering inwardly but let her face remain unchanged. "Then what's the problem?" She asked. "What about the others? How will we tell them? What will they think? Hell, do you even want this to continue?" His questions came out in a rushed breath. It was almost as if he thought over them too long then the negative answers would come in and take over. Raven smiled at his worry and anguish. Not that she enjoyed this pain he was in, but she kind of liked the fact that he seemed just as worried about her wanting him as she was about him wanting her. "Well, I don't think the others will mind. They might be rather surprised when we tell them, but Robin and Starfire have been together for some time now so they really have no room to say anything against us. And even if they did I wouldn't care because what they think of my love life and who I choose to be with is none of their business." She said mater of factly. "So you DO choose to be with me then?" Beast Boy asked. Raven laughed. The only answer he really cared about was the one to the last question he asked her. He probably couldn't care less about what the others thought. "Yes, Gar. I DO choose to be with you." She smiled at him. At this it was his turn to lean up and kiss her. He wrapped his hands and arms around her waist and upper body holding her close. They stayed in that position for a while, happily embracing each other and kissing each other's face and neck regions.

Finally, when she couldn't stand it anymore, Raven had to break away. "I really do have to go to the bathroom" she finally stated. With a dramatic and over exaggerated sigh Beast Boy let her go. Raven smiled at him and rolled off. She reached the edge of the bed and grabbed his t-shirt that he had been wearing the previous day. She threw it on over her body and it hung down halfway to her knees. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to get some of the tangles out. She looked back at her green lover lying on the bed and smiled. She then left his room in search of the bathroom down the hall.

When she reached it she took a long look in the mirror. Her hair was a total mess and she seemed to have circles under her eyes. She chuckled at the thought of the reason for those circles. "It's a small price to pay I guess" she thought to herself. As she brushed her hair her mind went back to their escapades of the previous night. She would be lying to herself if she thought that they were anything less than extraordinary. She had loved every minute of it and was actually craving even more of him. When she realized this she put the brush down and simply stared at herself in the mirror. She needed to examine her feelings about him. She knew he loved her that was pretty obvious. But did she love him? She cared about him deeply. And after last night the thought of him being with another woman made her rage poke its ugly head out from the shadows. She might not be full blown in love with him yet, but she was getting dangerously close to it. She sighed loudly and figured she should just accept her fate. With a smile she decided that was the best course of action. Also it was the one that made her the happiest.

Beast Boy still lay in his bed after Raven had left. He loved seeing her in his clothes. Even though his shirt hung off of her and was obviously too big, he still liked seeing her in it. She seemed to be claiming him as her own. She took him as her mate and his beastly side was happy with the choice. He laced his fingers behind his head and looked at the ceiling. This was almost his exact position the night before when he was pleasuring himself to nothing more than thoughts of Raven. Now he was in a far better position, having had the real thing. If you would have told him a week ago, even 48 hours ago that all of this would have happened to him, he would have called you crazy and probably a dirty liar. He was the happiest changeling in the world and wanted to shout it to the heavens. But even happy changelings have to get out of bed eventually so he made to move. With a groan he sat up and swung his legs off the edge of the bed. As he stood up he felt himself go weak in the knees and had to steady himself with the headboard. He laughed out loud when the realization hit him for his weakness. That is he laughed until he felt his hip bones and pelvis. He hissed inwardly as he gingerly touched his groin area. Raven had rode him hard last night and he was feeling the effects of it today. With a few wobbly steps forward he managed to get his boxers on. He didn't bother with any other clothes since it was only the two of them in the tower. Plus he remembered how Raven liked to look at him.

Raven had finished in the bathroom and was heading back to Beast Boys room when they met in the hallway. "Hey." He said wrapping his arms around her and giving her a light kiss on the forehead. "I was just coming back to join you." Raven replied. "Well as happy as that makes me, it is my turn for the bathroom." He laughed. "And I really gotta go." He did a little dance for effect. Raven laughed and sighed. "Fine" she huffed out dramatically. "I guess I'll go to the kitchen and see what I can find." Her quest for food had failed the night before and since the nights activities had occurred she was absolutely famished. She was about to walk away when Beast Boy called out to her. "Rae! Don't eat yet." He said. As if in response her stomach growled. "Why on earth not?" she demanded. "I wanted to make you breakfast this morning… well maybe it'll be more of a brunch." he said noticing the time on the clock was nearing 2:00 pm. He smiled widely at her. How could she say no to that face? He seemed to want to please her so badly. "Ok." She said giving in. "But you better hurry!" He gave her a mock salute, "yes ma'am!" and with that he ran into the bathroom. Raven laughed to herself (she was doing that a lot lately) and went into her room to put on some proper clothes while she waited for Beast Boy.

When Raven finally emerged she could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. She followed her nose and found Beast Boy standing over the stove cooking with his back to her. He was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. She took the time to admire him for a second before she realized that he was humming. She almost recognized the song but couldn't quite place it. Without looking up or turning around he said "Hey Rae, it's almost done so go ahead and have a seat." She would have asked how he knew she was there but she already knew that he had heightened senses. He probably heard her coming as soon as the door opened. What she didn't know is that he could scent her now as well. She had always had a pleasant scent to him, but now her smell was mixed with his own. Any other person or animal with heightened senses would smell it too and they would know that she belonged to him. That thought gave him immense pleasure. She was his mate and his alone. Raven could feel his passion start to rise and arched her eyebrow, "What are you so happy about?" she asked. "Just thinking about you." Was all he said. He went back to humming and Raven suddenly recognized the song. It was the theme song to her favorite show "Pretty, Pretty Pegasus." She started to laugh. "Why are you humming that?" she asked happily. Even though she hadn't seen the show in years, she was still fond of it. Beast Boy knew that because he had seen her collection of the plastic horses on a shelf in her room once before. His response was to start humming louder, and to her amazement, he actually began singing the theme song out load. He had turned around at this point and was removing the skillet off the stove while he was singing. He didn't sound horrible, but she could tell he was amping up the cheese factor for her. He started to scrape some of the food in the skillet onto her plate and looked right at her as he finished the song with a flourish. Raven couldn't help it and she laughed aloud. "Wow! I cannot believe that you actually know that song!" she said with smiling eyes. "Of course I do!" was his mocked shock reply. "You used to love that show. I know you would sneak and watch it when you thought we weren't around, but sometimes I would literally be a fly on the wall and watch it with you." She thought about this. "You know, most girls would think that was creepy." She said. "Do you?" he asked, the smile dying a little on his lips. Raven noticed this and hurried to say "No I do not. Obviously I am not most girls." "And thank god for that!" Was his reply. The smile now fully back on his face.

 **Chapter 6**

After they had eaten brunch, which was a delicious vegetation meal that consisted of potatoes, spinach, cheese, rice and beans, they were snuggling on the couch together staring at the TV. Neither one was really paying attention to the program that was on. They were just content to be near each other. The air outside had started to turn cold and it was pleasantly warm in the tower. "So this will be our first Christmas together huh?" asked Beast Boy breaking their contented silence. "Yeah, I guess it will." Was her reply. He turned around suddenly, "What do you want?" he asked excitedly. "Gar, it's a little early to start worrying about that don't you think? We are barely into October." She stated looking at him. But Beast Boy wouldn't let her get out of it that easily. "Well I have to get you something special, it'll be our first Christmas together… you know… as us…" he finished embarrassedly. He had moved his hand up to rub the back of his head. Raven had noticed that he always did that when he was nervous. "Ok." She relented. "But you have to let me think about it." He seemed satisfied with that answer. "But what about you?" she suddenly asked. "Me?" he asked right back. "You don't have to do anything for me!" He actually hadn't even thought about her getting him anything. She was the best gift he could ever have. Asking for anything else just seemed shellfish. "Now that's not fair." She retorted. "You don't get to make a big deal out this and not expect me to do the same. Now. What do you want?" She asked more firmly. Beast Boy answered her honestly. Cupping her face with his hands he said "you are the greatest gift in the world. Just having you with me is more than I could ever ask. You are actually more than I deserve, so I am not about to press my luck by being greedy and asking for more." He ended with a soft smile. His words touched Raven to the depths of her soul. No one had ever said anything to her that romantic or lovingly. She grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his. She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed the back of it. "You honestly mean that don't you." She stated more than asked. "Of course I do mamma." He said calling her the pet name he had for her when they were younger.

They leaned towards each other and kissed. It started out slow at first. Gentle and light kisses that fluttered over their lips. But soon their desires started to warm up and each was beginning to demand more from the other. Their kisses became deeper and stronger. Their mouths opened and their tongues met. Their breathing intensified as what started as a gentle kissing dalliance turned into a full blown make out session. They were still on the couch and Raven wanted more of him. She crawled into his lap, not breaking contact with his lips. As she straddled him and sat down Beast Boy groaned. "What is it?" she asked, breaking away. "I'm still a bit sore in that region from last night." He said with a smile. When she realized that he meant the pounding she gave him when she was riding him she colored slightly. "Well, we can stop until the soreness goes away." She suggested. "Are you crazy?" He asked loudly. "Trust me, I'll live!" He said with a fire in his eyes. "Well alright then." Was her reply as he grabbed her and brought her to him. Even though he was wearing jeans she could still feel him slightly through his clothes. She was wearing a pair of black leggings and an oversized purple sweater. Since the sweater was so big she hadn't bothered putting a bra on. A fact that made Beast boy moan in delight when his hands slid up her shirt and found her bare breasts. He ran his hands up and down along her body, occasionally stopping to lightly squeeze or massage a breast or nipple. Raven moaned each time he did. He had broken away from her mouth at this point and was kissing and nipping on her neck. Raven was shivering in delight and simply let him do whatever he wanted. When he made the motion for her to remove her sweater she complied and raised her arms. He slid the fuzzy thing off and threw it beside them on the couch. Now each one of them were bare chested. They embraced each other and let their bare skin connect. It was warm and extremely intimate. Beast Boy pulled away and looked at her. "God you are beautiful!" He gave her no time to reply because he immediately bent her back and took one of her breasts in his mouth. Her hands flew up to his hair and she grabbed on. She knew his grip was strong and that he wouldn't drop her, but she still felt better with something to hold on to. "Gar" was all she was able to breathe out. He loved hearing her name on his lips and it made him hungry for more. He treated her nipples like he had the night before. He licked, nipped, and sucked at each one. Making sure to give each one its fair share of his attention. It was at this point that he noticed she was grinding into him. He was rather miffed that he had even bothered with the jeans because he knew if he were still in just his boxers he would be able to feel her every thrust. That was something he was going to have to remedy. And fast.

As if she was reading his thoughts, Raven had been fumbling with his jeans. Thankfully he wasn't wearing a belt, but the way he was holding her was making it difficult to get the offending article of clothing unbuttoned and off. He realized what she was trying to do and was more than happy to help her. He let go of her and began to help by shifting his weight. He actually was able to raiser her up with his hips and he reached down to unbutton the pants. She gave a small squeak of surprise at the sudden movement, and he laughed at her. When they were unbuttoned he slid the jeans, along with his boxers, down. He was able to make it to his knees before he couldn't go any further. Raven was still sitting on him and she didn't seem to intend on moving. As they went back to kissing Raven reached down to stroke him. He was already at full staff and groaned at her touch. She gently moved her hand up and down, feeling his velvety skin moving with her palm. She put her thumb to the head of his penis and felt the pre-cum that had started to gather. She moved her thumb around a bit on his head while her hands continued to pump him. He threw his head back onto the couch at the pleasure she was giving. She smiled at this and took advantage of his position. She leaned into him and started to kiss and nip at his neck as he had done to her earlier. "Raven." He moaned out. "Mmmmmm." She leaned into his ear and whispered "Do you want this to continue?" He recognized the line from their first time in the kitchen. He snapped his head up and growled at her. "Pants. Off. Now." She gave him one last lick and bite at his earlobe before climbing off of him and standing up. She was about to pull down her leggings and underwear when Beast Boy reached out and grabbed them. He jerked them down with such ferocity that she thought she heard them rip. Either way they were gone. She was now standing naked in front of him. Beast Boy took this time to fully remove his jeans and boxers so that they could both be in the nude.

She moved back over to him. He grabbed legs and swept her back into his lap growling at the time it was taking her to get to him. Raven could see that this was partly The Beast's influence, but she knew Gar had been training to control him for years. She had no fear that he would hurt her and was actually looking forward to seeing what the beast could do. With no warning Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hips, positioned her over him, and brought her down onto him. Hard. Raven hissed at the sudden impact and Beast Boy grunted loudly. It wasn't that she wasn't ready. She had been getting wetter by the second as their activity had increased. She just didn't expect him to impale her so fast. But what was first shock and a little bit of pain from the impact soon turned into overwhelming pleasure. Beast Boy still had ahold of her hips and was bouncing her up and down onto him. His head was back on the couch and his eyes were scrunched tight as he let the waves of pleasure wash over him. Raven could hear him grunting and growling under his breath. She wasn't sure if his arms were tired or what but he stopped bouncing her and started to rock her against him like she had done herself the night before. Raven assumed that he knew that she liked that feeling the best. Her swollen clit was rubbing against him and the friction was driving her mad. She knew that if they kept this up she wouldn't last much longer. It was funny that with all of her other lovers she always took forever to reach this point, but with Beast Boy it took no time at all. She was only able to briefly wonder about that before she realized that she was near the brink. "Ohhh, Gar." She moaned. I'm gonna cum if you don't stop." "I want you to." Was his reply. "I want to watch you get off." With that he raised his hips up and ground into her even more, causing her to gasp in the process. That was all it took. She felt the heat and the tension shoot through her like electricity. The pleasure crashed over her as she came all over his lap. She moaned out his name throwing her head back as she did and grabbing onto thighs for support. Beast Boy watched her with a hunger. He knew he was close, but he wanted to watch her. The sight of her in sheer bliss was almost too much for him. He almost came right with her. But he had other ideas before that was to happen.

 **Chapter 7**

She was still breathing heavily from her orgasm when she felt Beast Boy moving her off of him. She looked down at him questioningly. "My turn." He said with a hunger she had never seen before. He stood both of them up and then turned her around so that her back was flush with his chest. While they were still standing he started to nip and bite at her neck from behind. His hands traveled all over her body. Taking in everything from her stomach to her boobs. At one point he grabbed her around the neck under the chin and reached down and around to finger her. Since she had just gotten off she should have been done and starting to dry up. But with the way beast Boy was touching her she knew that wasn't going to be happening. He was stroking her into the pleasure zone again. She could feel his still stiff member grinding into her back. She felt out for his emotional state with her powers and was overwhelmed by the levels of his lust. She could see that the beast was still working with him. Beast Boy took his hand from around her neck and brought it back around to her back. With it he pushed her down at the waist and nudged her forward to the couch. She knew what he wanted. He wanted to take her from behind because that is how a real beast would do it. And she definitely had no argument against it.

She complied with his nudging and climbed onto the couch. With her knees on the seat she was facing the back of it. She rested her arms on the back of the couch and dipped her back so that her hips would jut her ass out. She wanted him to understand that she knew what he was wanting. Beast Boy almost purred at the sight of her. His dark-haired beauty bent over for him. She knew exactly what he wanted. He walked over to her and ran his hands along her back and sides. He was taking her in. He reached around with one hand and started to play with her clit some more. Raven moaned and wiggled her hips into his fingers. "Do you like that Rae?" He asked. His voice was thick and had a deeper bass to it. Raven knew who was talking to her. "Yes Beast." She said addressing him directly. "Good." He purred. "Do you wish me to continue?" Before she could give her answer The Beast had lined himself up with her opening and had slammed into her vagina from the back. Raven gave a shout at the suddenness of it. If she hadn't already been so wet and ready it would have probably hurt like hell. But Beast Boy had made sure that wasn't the case. "Beast Boy?" Raven called out. "Are you still there?" She wanted to make sure that he hadn't lost all control. "Yeah Rae." He answered, his voice still husky but not as deep. "I'm still here." "Good." Was all she said. Beast Boy took that as an approval and let the Beast slip back to the foreground. Grabbing her waist he started to pump into her. Each pound jammed into her with a steady beat. From this angle he was able to reach a bit further into her vagina and was soon hitting the bundle of nerves that were housed there. Raven gasped in surprise as he hit it. The Beast took notice of this and started to pound away at it and her. She was being pounded into oblivion, just like she had imagined only a day before, and she was loving every second of it. Her moans started to get louder and louder. Beast Boy was mainly grunting and groaning with each pump. He could feel himself starting to get close to the finish. He reached back around and grabbed for Raven's clit. He wanted to make her cum again if he could. He pounded and rubbed, making her almost scream in the process.

"Yes!" she shouted. "Dear Azar keep doing that!" He could feel her start to tighten around him and knew that she was getting close as well. He was practically to the point of no return but he held himself back as long as he could to make sure that his lover was not left in the dust and unsatisfied. When he felt her completely tighten around him he pressed hard on her clit and gave one final hard thrust into her. She screamed his name and fell into the abyss. As her walls were squeezing him he pumped as hard as he could one last time before he too fell over the edge and into the abyss. He felt the muscles in his dick pumping the last of his seamen into her as he bent over and laid his forehead against her neck. He was panting as he gave little shakes of pleasure that still quaked through him. He could feel that Raven was doing the same. She was leaning fully on the back of the couch now and was breathing hard. Every now and then she would twitch slightly as the last of the pleasure spikes were leaving her. Beast Boy pulled out of her and collapsed on the couch. Raven lifted her head to look at him. Her green god was panting like her and she smiled when he looked over in her direction. "How…. Was that?" he asked, still trying to catch his breath. All she was able to do was moan, turn herself over, and fall onto the couch beside him. She reached down and grabbed his hand. This time it was his turn to lace his fingers into hers and bring her hand up for a kiss. "I love you." He breathed into her hand.

 **Chapter 8**

The rest of the week passed much the same. The two lovers didn't even leave the tower. And thankfully the criminal residents of Jump City decided to take a break from wreaking havoc. Beast Boy and Raven indulged in every single one of their fantasies. They had sex all over the tower. The only places that were off limits were the other titan's bedrooms. Not that they hadn't toyed with the idea. Beast Boy was all for it, but Raven decided that they needed to be respectful of the others' space in the end. But everywhere else was fair game. They did it in the shower, in each other's bedrooms, in the common room again, in the kitchen. Even on the floor of the training room. They incorporated the exercise equipment into one of their love-making sessions when Beast Boy bent Raven over the weight bench that he liked to use most often. He wanted to be able to remember her aroused state when he worked out there from now on. On one of the warmer days they ventured out onto the roof. There wasn't a place that they could pass by in the tower without having some sort of sexual memory. They even did it in the hall where Beast Boy had taken Raven up against the wall. They only stopped to eat, sleep and shower. But even the showering was done together so that really didn't count when you thought about it. One thing Raven noticed was that every time they finished Beast Boy told her he loved her. She never said it back, but she was starting to feel it more and more. The fact that he never pressed her to say it was not lost on her either. She knew she was falling for him, and she wasn't sure that she wanted to stop it.

About a day before the others were due to return Raven figured she might as well point out the obvious. They were lying on her bed, having just finished doing each other for the umpteenth time. They were both on their backs, holding hands and staring up at Ravens dark ceiling. "Everyone will be back tomorrow Gar." She said a little sadly. She knew their marathon love-making would have to end a lot sooner than she was ready for. "Yeah." Was his wistful reply. "I know." "What are we going to do?" she asked. "Well, we'll have to stop doing it out in the open that's for sure." He laughed. She playfully smacked his shoulder. "I know that." She laughed "I mean what are we going to tell the others? "Oh, that." He said. "Well, we will tell them that we are hopelessly in love with each other and never wish to be parted." He looked at her with all smiles as he continued. "We will tell them that if they do try to keep us from each other then we will run off together and leave them in a lurch. Seeing as how we _are_ the best titans and have been basically carrying them for the past few years." He was looking at her directly now and grinning from ear to ear. She was smiling as he was saying all of this to her. "Also we will tell them that we have every intention of moving in together. If Robin and Starfire can stay in the same bedroom then I'll be dammed if have to sleep apart from my mate." He finished. At the word 'mate' Raven looked at him hard. "Mate?" she asked. "Well, yeah." He replied. "I've marked you over and over and our scents are combined now. That means you are my mate. The Beast knows it as well and no one is going to tell him otherwise." He saw the look on her face. "Why? Do you not like that idea?" He asked. His ears were starting to sag a bit. Raven noticed this and rushed to explain." No, No!" She said hurriedly. "In fact I really like the idea." She was starting to blush and cast her eyes downward. Beast Boy looked at her. "Raven?" he asked with concern. She finally looked up at him. He was startled to see that her eyes were shining and tears were starting to form. "I honestly cannot think of anything I want more than to be your mate." She said a little shakily. "I….I Love you Gar." She had finally said it. After all week of him saying it to her, and after all the years of friendship on her part and love on his, they were finally on the same page. Beast Boy's eyes went wide at her confession. He almost wanted to tell her to say it again, but he was afraid that if he did then it wouldn't be real. Raven felt his shock at hearing her. Then she felt him well up with so much love and happiness that she couldn't stand it. "I love you Beast Boy." She said it with total conviction while looking directly at him.

By this time they were lying on their sides and were facing each other on the bed. Beast Boy reached out to caress Raven's face as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She had never in her life told anyone she loved them and it was making her a little emotional. Thank Azar she had control of herself now. She would have probably have blown up the tower with that one confession. "Well." Beast Boy said deeply. "You know what this means right?" he asked. "What?" Raven asked right back. "It means that now we have to get married and have lots and lots of sex and maybe even babies!" He shouted happily. His sudden statement caught Raven off guard and she began to laugh. She laughed a full belly laugh like nothing she had ever done before. She laughed so hard that a different kind of tear was coming from her eyes. Beast Boy laid there, watching his love actually giving in completely to her emotions. It was as he saw when he was watching her from the couch back at the beginning of the week. So much had happened to them in that time that he felt like that vision was ages ago and not just 7 days. Raven started to notice him staring at her. She calmed down and looked at him with so much love in her eyes that he was almost knocked over by it. "You know, I actually meant what I said." He said to her lowly. "Meant what?" she asked. "About the marriage part. I want to be with you forever Rae. And whether it is a legal ceremony or an animal or demon one I still want it to happen." He finished. Raven could feel his sincerity and knew that everything he was saying was the honest to Azar truth. She looked at her gorgeous green changeling, her new mate, and knew that she felt the same way. "Alright." She finally said at length. Beast Boy seemed to be slightly taken aback. "Alright what?" He asked, momentarily confused. "Marriage." Raven stated simply. "I said alright to marriage."

It took a second for what she said to really sink in for him. As his brain attempted to process it a slow smile began to spread across his face. Raven was shyly looking at him, waiting for him to react. When the truth and meaning of her words finally sank in it took everything in him not to holler and whoop for joy. "Well?" Raven asked. She was starting to wonder if he heard her. "Raven." Was all he could say. "Raven. Raven. Raven." He reached for her and took her into a tight embrace and kept repeating her name over and over. He was whispering it into her ear and into the kisses he was trailing down her neck. When he tired of that he started telling her that he loved her over and over. He was softly kissing her all over at this point. He had climbed on top of her and was whispering all the things that he loved about her into her ear. Raven was blushing furiously at all of his attention "Gar." She managed to get out. "I love you too." He stopped and looked at her. His emerald eyes held such passion in them that it almost made her loose her breath. "I am never letting you go." He said to her. "As long as I am breathing, and even after if I can manage it. You will always be with me."

He leaned in and kissed her again and she kissed him back. They were tender kisses, sweet and filled with love. They made love into the wee hours of the morning. Not the rough, fast kind, but the slow and gentle kind. They worshipped each other fully and were completely contented forever more.


End file.
